


不在痛苦而在遗忘中（It's not in misery but in oblivion）

by XTORY



Category: The Transformers (Cartoon Generation One), The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Revenge
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:27:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29582349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XTORY/pseuds/XTORY
Summary: 赛博坦天选之人，又或者该说是“昔日的”赛博坦天选之人Starscream，以一种极其不自然的姿势靠着牢房的墙坐在地上，首先想到的竟然是对这里的光线问题抱怨一番。显然这太好笑了，好笑到自己的CPU都拒绝接受这一点，但几个循环过去之后，这个笑话就没那么好笑了。但说真的，这儿确实太黑了。
Relationships: Bumblebee & Starscream (Transformers), Megatron/Starscream (Transformers), Skywarp/Starscream/Thundercracker (Transformers)
Kudos: 3





	不在痛苦而在遗忘中（It's not in misery but in oblivion）

**Author's Note:**

> 故事发生在TAAO后半段，成为赛博坦最高领导人的Starscream入狱后

  
我合上眼眸，世界倒地死去  
  
我抬起眼帘，一切重获新生  
  
（我想你只是我脑中幻想）  
  
——西尔维亚.普拉斯  
  
⭐  
  
这儿太黑了。  
  
赛博坦天选之人，又或者该说是“昔日的”赛博坦天选之人Starscream，以一种极其不自然的姿势靠着牢房的墙坐在地上，首先想到的竟然是对这里的光线问题抱怨一番。显然这太好笑了，好笑到自己的CPU都拒绝接受这一点，但几个循环过去之后，这个笑话就没那么好笑了。  
  
但说真的，这儿确实太黑了。  
  
好吧。接受了这个事实的Starscream慢慢地站了起来，牢房不太大，但却还算整洁，之所以这么说，是因为他进过比这糟得多的地方。  
  
“所以，我们的处境是这样——”话出口之后他才发现自己已经感知不到Bumblebee的存在，当然这个Bumblebee只是自己的幻觉，当然他本身就是不存在的，当然只有他知道这一点。但是，渣的，他在或不在所带来的差别实在是非常大。眼下Starscream最需要的就是一个陪伴自己的人，普神在上，他在芯里说道，你可真残酷。  
  
这让他联想起了不久之前，一个年轻的TF，鬼才记得他叫什么呢，对当时还是天选之人的自己是一脸顶礼膜拜的热切表情，并且声称赛博坦大帝确确实实被普神眷顾。  
  
“如果普神当真眷顾我，那他一定是个和我不相上下的变态。”Starscream冷冷地想，但是，当然他没说出口，不过现在就不一样了。他花了几个循环用自己数据库里的各种语言把自己认识的所有人骂了个遍，如果这里有监控的话，那可真是一出精彩纷呈的大戏，想到这里，Starscream还是忍不住笑了起来。他突然非常渴望能有谁过来和自己说说话，或许只是听自己讲，就像Bumblebee曾经做的那样，因为无论是用哪里的单位计时，自己都已经有很长的一段时间没有见到任何人了。  
  
“你会在这里待上很长的一段时间，”这是狱卒的话，“多到足够你忏悔你的前半生了，当然前提是你还得有后半生。”  
  
“我当然会有，你这不长光镜的势利小人。”这句话为Starscream赢得了一个最黑的牢房，不过，现在他确实希望采纳一下对方的建议，虽然那家伙确实是个不折不扣的势利小人，但是Starscream知道，如果自己站在他的立场上，做的不会比他好多少。  
  
那么开场白是什么呢？他有些自嘲地想，好故事要有个好开头，而自己接下来要讲述地也确实是个好故事，一个无限接近真相的故事，在自己只需要修改部分的记忆，使它看起来更加丰富，仅此而已。  
  
最早的记忆已经像是光线强烈的正午用快镜拍下来的一系列晃眼镜头般明亮且模糊，然后天幕一黑，接下来就是一切的开始了。他的时刻，他的设计，轮到他了。  
  
Starscream还记得自己的兄弟Thundercracker在战争时期的一番言论，他的这个兄弟对书本的迷恋是众所周知的，因此即便流落街头还要摆出一副没落贵族的架势（尽管这就是事实）。而他说的那番话也同样让人印象深刻，“曾经有个赛博坦贵族也有过无何他乡的经历，他被自己的人民抛弃，被曾经的对手践踏，甚至连身上的零件也被拆下去贩卖——”说到这里他停了一下，并非是有意卖关子，而是他们的另外一个兄弟Skywrap发出一声短促的尖叫，并且立刻看了看自己身上的零件是否齐全，待他办完这些事后，Thundercracker继续道：“而他显然没有因为这些事丧失斗志，对于他而言这只是个最早建成的坟墓，用来丢弃该被丢弃的东西罢了。他坚信只要自己还站在这片土地上，一切就会有扭转的可能。”说到这里的时候Starscream不屑地合上了光镜，但接下来他立刻睁开了，因为最棒的部分到了，“他逐渐积攒力量，最后干掉了那些曾经伤害他的人，全身沾满了能量液地坐上了王座。”  
  
Starscream仍然认为这是个蠢故事，这就是他从来不看那类书的原因，但这个故事也确实给了他些许启发，尤其是当他在角斗场上看见Megatron之后。  
  
也许Thundercracker和Skywrap在幻想自己成为这个故事的主角，但Starscream显然认为这个主角是另外一个人，这并不代表自己甘愿担任陪衬，他只是觉得这个故事过于悲惨，不太适合自己罢了。  
  
顺理成章地，他成为了一个Decepticons，这其实和他最早规划的未来大相径庭，在此之前，他一直希望成为一个科学家，最棒的是他还是个会飞地科学家，他甚至为了这个设定把自己的速度提升到了极致，当然他还想好用怎样地一番说辞才能把这一切归功于自己的天赋而不是后天的努力。  
  
但是他并不后悔抛弃掉那个梦想，因为这一个，能让他走得更远，甚至会远出他的规划，而Starscream喜欢惊喜。当然他懂得物尽其用，他的三倍音速和科学素养迅速地为自己铺开了一条通向空军指挥官的大路，而作为青丘贵族的完美形象也成功地让Megatron睡了自己几次。  
  
凭着年轻人自我毁灭式的激情，他确乎为Decepticons事业立下了大功，但第一个错误就是自己太心急了（第二个显然是自己低估了Megatron，那家伙确实比他想得能活，不过Starscream从来不承认这一点），Starscream一直认为在自己的火种里住着一个钟表匠，他无时无刻不在拧紧钟表的发条，然后自己就要时刻忍受着那咒语一般的催促，那让他芯烦意乱。  
  
他尝过权力的滋味。在那个夜晚，他哆哆嗦嗦地走上了属于Decepticons首领的位置，他颤抖得厉害，用地球的语言来形容就是寒风中的一片树叶，究竟落在哪里也无人知晓。就这样，Decepticons的统治权到了自己的手里，暂时的。  
  
问题是，Starscream从来就不知道如何让那些Decepticons服从。  
  
事实上，从来没有一个Decepticons真正的承认自己的权威，更不要说尊重这种奢侈的感情了，Starscream被这种轻蔑的情绪控制住了，就好像在跳某种自己并不熟悉并曾经嗤之以鼻的舞蹈。  
  
他不敢相信Megatron回来的时候自己竟然很期待，当然并不是指那接踵而至的惩罚，而那一次Megatron再次以自己的方式让自己领教了谁才是真正的领袖。他甚至开始担心Megatron会不会真的杀了他，用拳头，用炮火，或是直接掐灭他的火种，他幻想过沉重的手附在那明亮的地方，就像是扣动扳机一样，啪，然后一切就结束了，就像是一首狂野的歌。但若是自己真的死去，不可能有纪念的歌谣在油吧所吟唱，也不会有什么传说在晴朗的夜晚被口耳相传，在这无人知晓的地方，他将会死得干干净净，彻彻底底，连同他随身携带的过去，现在，和未来，他在废墟间逐渐下沉，夜色渐浓时，四周都是纷飞的铁屑碎片。然后Starscream开始在心里祈祷，把希望寄托在自己曾经视为无物的金属雕像，像是真的陷入了绝望。  
  
但这并没有发生。  
  
Starscream在火种深处知道这是因为什么，因为唯一的结论就是：这个游戏他们彼此心照不宣却又乐此不疲，因为最初的时候，他们就是两个需要被重塑的人，在最混乱的环境中认识，不带感情的交往，连一起睡觉都是出于生理需求，但是就是这种经年累月积累起来的状态，在每一次危机中却成为了一种救赎。就像是两个通用元素冷聚变，信念一致，力量均等，他们站在一起，是独一无二的联盟，成为这场风暴中独一无二的原子。  
  
这也是为什么当他当上所谓的“天选之人”之后，得知Megatron成为了汽车人，并没有像意料中的那样大肆嘲笑，反而他感觉到一种悲哀，是的，他成为了自己梦寐以求的人物，“敌人的灰烬铺就征服之路”比“和平经由暴政”更加残酷更加决绝，他趋于完美，手上的能量液都带着成就的微笑，但是他依然感到一种悲哀，因为他所求证的，这场游戏的成败，如今已经无解，因为另外一个玩家已经退出了这场游戏，在输掉之前。  
  
但是没那么多时间留给自己去芯烦，Starscream迅速地适应了这个系统，他自己也不得不承认，作为赛博坦地领导者比作为Decepticons地首领要容易的多，因为大部分人没有思想，而有思想的也都懂的小心行事这个道理。  
  
他仍然频繁地想起Megatron。火种中的钟表从来没有停歇过，滴答滴答，他就要来了，又或者——  
  
或者什么？  
  
或者你就要去了。  
  
Starscream见识过死亡。或者换个说法吧，Starscream深谙此道，他的亲信甚至都是一个假想出来的鬼魂。他开始试图说服自己，Megatron已经死了，他的载具漂浮在宇宙中，没有人能知晓。但是他一次又一次否认掉了这一点。因为每一次，噩梦都会变成Megatron的模样，然后暴行再继续，对方似乎想要用这种方式告诉Starscream：我存在，我存在，我存在。与其说是噩梦，Starscream在火种深处确是希望着这场梦永远别结束。而它确实也没有结束。  
  
直到现在。  
  
Starscream回过神，在这一隅黑暗中，他听见钟表又在响了，滴答滴答，滴答滴答。  
  
他深深吸了一口气，倾听火种一如既往的吹嘘。  
  
你这可怜的炉渣啊，即使拥有那传奇的过去，真的对你在这里锈掉有任何帮助吗？你的玩伴漂浮在他的宇宙里，而你们的游戏也都变成了一粒尘埃。  
  
“好了，Starscream。”狱卒的声音响了起来，接下来一声枪响短促地结束了这一切。  
  
最初的时候。  
  
他记得一切的一切，就是这样双手举起枪，扣动扳机，接下来让推进力替自己完成这件事。  
  
他曾经屠杀了半个陪审团。  
  
现在轮到这一半了。  
  
“在哪里跌倒就要从哪里爬起来，Starscream。”他对自己说，“我们就把这一切当成另一场噩梦吧。”  
  
他感到一种难以名状的虚弱和释然，他完完全全自由了。  
  
废墟中，一双双空洞无神的光镜和一张张沾满污迹的面甲都在注视着他，牵引着他不住地回头，他不住地走，走得越快，回头的欲望越强烈，然而他依然向前走着，在天空下，期盼着开始新的疯狂征程。  
  
Fin


End file.
